Country is Life
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: Bella is a farm girl who moved to the city 8 years ago. Now, she is homesick and thinking of going back, but when she meets Edward Cullen, she is rethinking it. Then she finds out her family's secret, and is refusing to go. Edward is confused. Btr Thn Sum


_**AN! **_

_**Okay, so I have had this on my mind for a while, and I thought it would be good too write. **_

_**Sorry for the bring up of chickens, I just know a lot about them, since I'm a country girl too :)**_

_**All my information about intensive chicken farming is correct, just so you guys know. Its sickening.**_

_**I have tried to skip past the whole meet and greet, otherwise it would just be Twilight all over again. Sorry if you think its too fast, but I've read Twilight so many times, I want to get into my story.**_

_**This story is going to take a while, and is going to have other stories after it too, well, that's what I've planned. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it 8)**_

_**CrownlessVampirePrincess aka Lauren Edwards**_

_**Tasmania Australia.**_

**Bella is a country girl who, eight years ago, moved to the city. Now, she is seventeen and missing the simple ways. She wants to go home, but Rene and Charlie are convinced this is the best life for her, though she hates it.**

**She wants to go home, but now she meets Edward Cullen…**

BPOV

"Cheap chicken." I sighed, examining the tightly wrapped, 2 for 1 chicken that sat in front of me. If only people knew how much torture these chickens went through, maybe this world would be different.

Next to the chicken lay a group of instructions to prepare it, even though I knew how too.

Renee and Charlie had gone fishing for the weekend, and have left me with my own cooking, which I do anyway. They want leftovers for sandwiches, I suspect.

The only thing I didn't do in this house was the shopping, although I really wanted too for reasons like this. Cheap chicken was just morally wrong. They squeezed seventeen chickens into a metre square, which was just wrong in itself.

It wasn't like on the farm. We ate off the land, and our livestock. We made sure they had happy, fulfilled lives before we ate them, something that obviously didn't occur to the people who bred these chickens.

Because they grow three times as fast as a normal chicken, some mutated and some had deformities. They never saw sunlight, and if they did for a little while, they would spaz out and eat each other.

Not the life I would want.

I sighed and unwrapped it, shoving it into a dish, covering it in foil, and then placing it into the oven with stock vegetables around it.

Poor chicken. People could do so much better.

The phone rang just as I was going to sit on the couch. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Oh my god, Bella, the dance was so awesome! And guess what! Mike kissed me! I guess that means we are kind of going out! Isn't that cool!"_

I sighed. It was Jessica. There was no hello, just that. The dance, which I had refused to go to, was last night. I got these messages all the time.

"That's great, Jessica." I tried to say enthusiastically.

She went on about how great Mike looked at the dance, and I could only barely squeeze in any comments.

After a while, she finally took a breath.

"_Cheap chicken again?" _she guessed.

I was surprised. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

"_Uh, yes. You're always this crabby after cheap chicken. You seriously need a holiday back, wherever you came from."_

I sighed. Yeah, she didn't even know where I came from. But then again, did I, really? I was only nine when I left, but I still remember it all.

"_Well, tell me when you figure it out. See ya tomorrow!"_

I barely squeezed in my goodbye before she hung up, and I stood by the phone thinking. She was right, I needed a break, but Renee and Charlie would never let me.

After dinner, I went to bed early, and sleep came to me quickly.

***

"Okay, so were, like, on the dance floor, and this really slow song came on and…" Jessica dribbled on. I really didn't need to hear how her love life was better than mine.

We were sitting at lunch with a couple of her friends; and I had a full plate of pizza in front of me. I really didn't feel like eating it at all, which was strange for me.

Then she gasped, and I looked at her. "Omigod." She breathed, starting to pant. "Omigod, omigod, omigod. Edward Cullen is so looking at me!" then she waved early at him. "Hi Edward!" she almost screamed, and I shrunk a bit.

All the girls at this school were excited about the new arrival of the Cullen's, apart from me. They were just people.

"Control yourself, would you?" I shushed her, and she relaxed a bit.

"Sorry," she breathed. "He's just so god damn hot!"

I rolled my eyes. "How hot can he really be?"

She turned my head in his direction, and she was right, he was staring at her. My eyes popped open wide.

"Sweet potato pie," I said before leaning into Jessica. "I wouldn't mind looking for a needle in a haystack with him."

She nodded eagerly and I turned my head, afraid I would keep staring at him.

He seemed godly, like the whole world was under his touch. I was telling the truth, I wouldn't mind it at all.

The final bell rang at the end of lunch, and I emptied my full tray in the bin. I almost ran smack bam into Edward Cullen who was standing behind me with his full tray. Embarrassed, I went to biology.

***

I was sitting in my normal seat, by myself, in biology. The teacher was drooling on about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I never did. I had heard all this before.

Then the door opened, and in stepped a god, Emmett Cullen. There was no resemblance between him and Edward, except for the eyes, but he was still a god. He was massive, too. Much taller than me.

"Class." The teacher began. "This is Emmett Cullen. He is a new student here."

The girls seemed to sigh in harmony, but not like with Edward. He had a girlfriend, so they knew he was off limits. Edward on the other hand….

Then, as if on cue, Edward stepped into the classroom too.

"And this is Edward Cullen. Thank you for walking him to class Emmett."

He smirked. "My pleasure."

Edward grumbled.

Emmett walked off and the teacher addressed Edward.

"You can have a seat by yourself if that makes you feel comfortable, or you can have a seat over by Miss Swan. She is a lovely girl, I can tell you that."

I sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Banner." I said sarcastically, and I got a few giggles.

Edward looked at me with a smile. "I think I'll make a new friend." He said before walking over too me and sitting beside me, growing tense.

Mr. Banner smiled. "Okay, well, as I was saying, we will all be having some homework for the next three weeks. We will be hatching chickens. When we are through with it, we will be handing them over too Ray Raymond who will take them into his intensive chicken farm."

My eyes popped open wide. "What?" I burst out before I could stop.

Mr. Banner looked at me. "Is something wrong, Miss Swan?"

I could feel Edward's gaze on me, but I couldn't care less.

"You can't hand them over to that! Do you know how much they suffer?"

"What do you think we should do with them, Miss Swan?"

I took a deep breath in. "Give them to my Mamal. She has a farm outside of town and she'd love to take them in."

He smiled at me. "Very good, Miss Swan." Then he turned to the whole class. "You should all take a page from the book of Bella. Her compassion for these small animals is very credible. You can tell she loves these animals, which is why I will give her a call."

I relaxed back into my seat with a smile. At least that was easier than I thought it would be.

"Now, you and your partner can discuss where you will be keeping the eggs. Here, yours or your partners. It is best if they are kept at someone's house, since you will need to turn them three times a day. Now, talk."

He turned away from us and to his desk, and I turned to Edward.

"You really have a thing for creatures, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Glad you think its amusing." I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "So, do you think that I would be reliable enough to take care of them, or would you prefer to do it properly?"

I sighed. "Charlie and Renee would never allow me to bring chickens back home." I mumbled.

"Problems at home?" he guessed.

I laughed. "Wouldn't know. Haven't been there in eight years."

He looked at me, but before he could ask, the bell rang, and I gathered my stuff.

"Your house it is then." I concluded. "See ya round."

I walked out of the classroom, hoping that I would never have to do that again.

***

So my life was miserable, but not screwed. There was a guy in my class that sat next to me that I had a crush on, and I had to raise chickens behind my parent's backs.

And I thought my life was screwed up before.

_At the end of every chapter, I will have a question that I would liked answered, like a survey. Please participate. People without accounts can vote too._

_So this one, which is pretty obvious in the story._

_***_

_Intensive chicken farming to free range, which do you prefer? _

_Remember to consider the costs of chicken and taste too. It pays to look up INTENSIVE CHICKEN FARMING in Google Images first. See how bad it really is._


End file.
